Sewing The Threads Of Romance
by Roxius
Summary: After being mocked as not being 'feminine enough', Chie decides to learn how to sew, so she gets help from the only person she knows with any knowledge in the art of sewing...Kanji Tatsumi. Kanji X Chie. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

A/N: I changed my mind about writing the Adachi/Mitsuo/Namatame jailbreak thing right now, but I might start on it later on, and I plan on writing at least one Chie X Yukiko fic before I go back to NaoRise.

Time for some alternative P4 het pairings before all that, though!!! I have at least two ideas for Kanji X Chie fics, and then a Yosuke X Yukiko fic as well.

This is the first Kanji X Chie fic. It's more of friendship than romance, but...romance doesn't always need passionate kisses, declarations of love and sex, amirite?

I suppose it's kind of fluffy...and short...

------------------------------

"SHIT!!" Chie cursed loudly after accidentally poking herself with the needle for the fifth time in the last 3 minutes. In her hands was a clumped-up mess of thread.

"You need to relax your muscles," Kanji instructed as he was busy working on a new Teddie doll for Nanako, "You have to clear your mind, and focus only on the task in front of you. You'll just keep making mistakes if you don't-"

"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!!!" Chie snapped, tossing her pile of thread onto the desk.

Kanji sighed. "...Why the hell did you even want to attend sewing class with me in the first place?"

Chie crossed her arms and scowled, replying, "It's all because of that idiot Yosuke! He said I wasn't 'feminine enough', so I wanted to prove him wrong by showing I could be feminine by learning how to sew!!"

"...I don't know whether I should feel offended or not that you consider sewing, my beloved hobby, as being 'feminine'..." Kanji grumbled.

"Whatever! I just don't want to make myself look like a fool in front of him! He'll just rub it in my face!" Chie groaned, clutching her head in her hands.

Kanji rolled his eyes. "Yosuke can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but maybe if you tried something a bit easier-"

"No way! What kind of person would I be if I just gave up?" Chie exclaimed, "Besides, at least this way I can work with a friend who's actually GOOD at this!"

Kanji felt a slight red blush tint his cheeks. "You...you think I'm good at sewing?"

"Of course!" Chie replied, "You're amazing!! Hell, I doubt any house wife in all of Inaba could put together a more perfectly crafted stuffed doll than you! You're a triple threat; strong, smart and talented with your hands! You know, you should definitely become a fashion designer! You'd do great! I just know it!"

Kanji's blush grew even redder. "S-Stop it...you're embarrassing me..."

"Fine...I'll stop..." Chie muttered, although truthfully, Kanji wished she would have continued on with the compliments.

Picking up the thread and needle once again, Chie's brow furrowed. She glanced at Kanji, who was already applying the finishing touches to his newest creation. It looked almost exactly like the red-and-blue bear himself; Chie was amazed. Kanji really was a master of sewing.

Chie sighed. "...Kanji?"

"Yeah?"

Chie blushed in embarrassment. "Since you're so good at this and all, do you think that you could...you could please help me with this?"

A small smile graced Kanji's lips, and he placed his doll down to the side. "Sure...why not?"

Kanji took the clump into his hands, and stared at it for a moment before he asked, "Uh...what exactly are you trying to make?"

Chie covered her face with her hands, to hide her apparent shame. "It, uh...was SUPPOSED to be a winter cap..."

Kanji chuckled, and replied, "Well, it barely seems to have gone anywhere..."

"Y-Yeah, I know...so, you don't mind lending me a hand?"

"Sure...but you'll be doing most of the work, of course,"

--

--

--

By the time they were finished, all of the other members of the Sewing Club, including the teacher, had gone home. It was a small cap, barely able to fit over the head of a baby, much less someone like Chie. Holding the flimsy thing in her hands, Chie felt both pride and disappointment with the end of result.

"If we had more thread, it'd could've been alot bigger..." she mumbled.

Grabbing his books, Kanji smirked and replied, "At least it was finished at all! ...You did good, Chie..."

Chie smiled to herself. "Yeah...at least I was able to make SOMETHING...thanks to you!!"

"Do you plan on furthering your studies in the art of sewing?" Kanji asked almost jokingly, because he already figured what her answer would be.

Chie put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "What? Are you kidding? Without you around, I would've probably poked my damn eye out!"

Kanji tossed on his coat, and chuckled to himself once again as he headed for the door. Suddenly, Chie grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Wait, Kanji..."

"Huh?"

Kanji's eyes widened and his face glowed bright red as he felt Chie's lips press against his cheek.

"Thanks...for the help, Kanji..." Chie whispered, and then she dashed out the door and down the hall without another word.

Frozen on the spot, Kanji gently touched the spot Chie had kissed...and he smiled.


End file.
